


lucifer is lonely

by everythinghappensforareason17



Series: Aos Drabbles [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Threesome, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/pseuds/everythinghappensforareason17
Summary: "I'm going to keep you safe."





	lucifer is lonely

**Author's Note:**

> **Pre-Bioqauke/Pre-FSK + “I’m going to keep you safe.”**
> 
> **Lol! More angst!**
> 
> **This is just a taste of one of the multi-chapter FSK stories i’ve been outlining and I thought why not do a little drabble for it. i'll add a link later if i ever decide to fully write it out.**
> 
> _written for @aosficnet2 for their july true drabble challenge on tumblr_

“ _They’re in here!_ ”

_Fuck!_ Jemma swore internally, her shoulder twinging in agony from the bullet wound. _They were caught!_ She doubled checked the chamber of her gun and felt like crying. She was out of ammo.

_Shit_! _They were going to die here._

Jemma glanced down at her business partner…and her _only_ friend. Daisy’s head was slumped against her uninjured shoulder, the blood of their enemies matting her long black hair…dripping from her gauntlets. She was half conscious…and bleeding out from a nasty leg wound that Jemma had to dig her filthy fingers in to get the bullets out.

Jemma’s fingers still twitched from the experience…her hands _splashed_ … _reeking_ …of her _best friend’s_ blood. Jemma eyed Daisy’s wound again, wincing. It was red and inflamed and oozing pus.

Jemma closed her eyes. _Son of a bitch!_ It's infected. _She’s going to die!_ Her mind chanted over and over… and Jemma wanted to _scream_. They were trapped…with no ammo or inhuman superpowers to save them…with no hope of getting out of here alive.

Jemma felt like hitting something.

“Could have done _more_ …” Daisy croaked beside her a moment later. Her tears intermixing with the blood now. “My powers gave out… _I’m so sorry_ … wasn’t _s-strong_ enough…”

“Shh…” Jemma pleaded. She didn’t want to hear any more of this _nonsense_.

“ _I don’t want to leave you!_ ” Daisy begged, sobbing. “ _I don’t want to die!_ ”

“Shut up!” Jemma hissed, pure rage flowing through her. “You’re not _dying_ …I won’t _allow_ it.”

“Jemma…”

“I’m getting _us_ out of here alive!” Jemma hollered, her tone grave but determined. “I’m going to keep you _safe_.”

The door to where they were hiding creaked open. A gun clicked.

“I love you.” Jemma whispered. A shadow fell over them. Jemma looked up. It was their target. The Director, Alistair Fitz…and his _son_.

**_the end._**

**Author's Note:**

> _Image isn't mine_


End file.
